Arigatou
by Chaki No Utau
Summary: Meski hanya sebuah senyuman yang kau berikan, itu sangatlah bermakna untukku. Kau buat semuanya berubah menjadi lebih indah, meski tak lama lagi aku 'kan pergi untuk selamanya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku menyayangimu, Naruto-kun./Chapter 3 Up/Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th Year/RnR?
1. Prolog

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired from a song, Len Kagamine ft Gumi Megpoid - Thank You

Story © Chaki no Utau

* * *

.

_Because of your smile_

_I don't afraid anything to be with you_

_Even I will die_

_I always smile like you do to me_.

.

* * *

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Pairing: Naruto U./Hinata H.

Warning: AU, lil OOC maybe, typo's, minim describe, etc

Summary: Meski hanya sebuah senyuman yang kau berikan, itu sangatlah bermakna untukku. Kau buat semuanya berubah menjadi lebih indah, meski tak lama lagi aku 'kan pergi untuk selamanya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku menyayangimu, Naruto-kun.

Gak suka? Tinggal cancel/close kok repot :p

**Chaki no Utau, In~**

* * *

Arigatou

By: Chaki no Utau

Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th Year

* * *

Chapter 1: Prolog

.

.

.

_15th November..._

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Meski luka-luka di luar bisa disembuhkan, tapi karena terjadi kelainan pada sistem kekebalan tubuhnya, kemampuan hatinya menangkal racun jadi menurun,"

Hiashi membalikkan badan. Ia memang tak sanggup untuk mendengarkan penjelasan sang dokter. Tapi kalau ia terus-terusan begini, ia juga makin khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya sekarang.

Tep

"Berdasarkan hasilnya, putrimu hanya bisa hidup 3 bulan dari sekarang,"

**Deg**

"Maaf, Hiashi. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan," Tsunade memegang pundak Hiashi dan menunduk.

"Apa kau tidak salah, Tsunade?" tanya Hiashi dengan pundak bergetar. Meski orang-orang mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang dingin dan angkuh, tapi mengenai masalah putrinya yang beberapa bulan lalu mengalami kecelakaan fatal, Hiashi tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade, dokter yang beberapa bulan ini mengobati putrinya. "Tapi... Aku yakin kalau dia bisa sembuh. Memang, keajaiban itu tidak selalu berpihak padanya, tapi kita hanya bisa menunggu dan berdoa," lanjut sang dokter dengan senyuman untuk mengembalikkan suasana yang sempat tegang.

Hiashi diam. Seberapa kuatpun ia mendengarkan semua hasil pemeriksaan putrinya, tapi hasil ini yang paling fatal. Jika benar kalau putrinya hanya bisa hidup 3 bulan saja, berarti dialah sosok ayah yang gagal melindungi putri yang dititipkan mendiang istrinya.

Hiashi mengambil amplop coklat besar yang merupakan hasil permeriksaan, "Terima kasih atas penjelasanmu. Permisi." lalu ia pamit pada sang dokter dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Tsunade tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya tatapan miris. Ia tak bisa menepati janji pada sahabatnya itu, ia tak bisa menepati kalau putri sahabatnya itu masih bisa hidup lebih lama. Tapi pada kenyataan, Tuhan memang selalu punya rencana yang lain dan berubah-ubah.

.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu ICU itu terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Hiashi yang berjalan menuju ranjang putrinya yang sedang tertidur. Ia melihat putrinya yang masih tertidur lalu mengalihkan pandangan. Ada keponakan laki-laki beserta putri bungsunya sedang tertidur di kursi sambil memegang _gadget_ masing-masing. Dan sosok gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu masih tertidur dengan infus yang masih menempel di tangan kirinya.

Hiashi membangunkan keponakannya itu, "Neji, Hanabi, bangun," ucapnya dengan pelan dan menggoyangkan tubuh keduanya.

Neji dan Hanabi sedikit terganggu lalu mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Mereka diam sejenak lalu melihat sosok Hyuuga Hiashi yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendu. "Ada apa, tou-san?" tanya Hanabi heran.

"Ada yang ingin aku beritahukan pada kalian," jawab Hiashi pelan lalu berjalan keluar. Hanabi dan Neji yang masih penasaran akhirnya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari ICU. Lalu Hiashi duduk di kursi tunggu yang dekat dengan pintu. Sementara Hanabi dan Neji masih berpandangan karena tidak tahu kenapa ayah/paman mereka itu membawa mereka keluar. Tak lama, Hiashi menghela nafas pelan dan mulai berbicara.

"Tadi Tsunade memberitahukanku tentang hasil pemeriksaan Hinata," ucapnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Dari hasil pemeriksaan, luka-luka luar yang Hinata alami sudah hilang berkat operasi dan rehabilitasi yang lama. Tapi ternyata kemampuan hati Hinata untuk menangkal racun telah menurun," lanjutnya dan memegang amplop itu dengan kuat.

Hanabi masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Sedangkan Neji sudah mulai bisa menebak apa kelanjutan dari perkataan pamannya. Hiashi menghela nafas panjang dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya terhadap amplop coklat besar yang merupakan hasil pemeriksaan Hinata selama ini.

"Berdasarkan hasilnya, Hinata... Hanya bisa hidup 3 bulan dari sekarang,"

**Deg**

Seakan ada angin berhembus kencang, perkataan Hiashi tadi sukses membuat Neji dan Hanabi terdiam seribu bahasa. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mereka tak habis pikir apa yang dikatakan oleh ayah/paman mereka. Apa benar hidup Hinata hanya sesingkat itu? Apa benar?

"T-tou-san... Bercanda 'kan?" tanya Hanabi dengan kekagetan yang masih tak bisa disembunyikan.

Hiashi menggeleng, "Tou-san serius." jawab Hiashi lalu menunduk.

Neji benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa sekarang. Ia bisa saja menyembunyikan keterkagetannya, tapi ini berita yang sangat serius. Ini mengenai adik sepupunya yang hidupnya diambang kematian. Sedangkan Hanabi? Tak perlu waktu lama, ia langsung menunduk dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Hiashi juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa menenangkan putrinya dan keponakannya yang masih shock dengan berita ini.

.

.

Dan tanpa mereka tahu, Hinata yang sudah terbangun dari tadi mendengar semuanya. Ia tak kalah shock ketika mendengar kalau hidupnya hanya 3 bulan saja.

Tes

"A-aku... Ke-kenapa secepat ini?" lirihnya dengan tangisan yang tak bisa berhenti. Hinata bingung dan makin frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia hidup tenang kalau mengetahui hidupnya hanya 3 bulan.

Hinata tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia memilih untuk menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

hai semua, chaki balik lagi dengan fic baru ^^

dan fic ini spesial banget buat merayan Hari Tragedy NaruHina :D

anyway, bagaimana prolognya? maaf kalau isinya sedikit banget, mau tau respon dari readers ^^'

yaudah deh, sekian buat ocehan chaki. silahkan bagi yang berkenan mengomentari, tinggalkan sesuatu di kotak bernama review, oke?

.

**Chaki no Utau, Out~**


	2. The Beginning

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired from a song, Len Kagamine ft Gumi Megpoid - Thank You and Len Kagamine ft Rin Kagamine - Kokoro Kiseki

Story © Chaki no Utau

* * *

.

_Because of your smile_

_I don't afraid anything to be with you_

_Even I will die_

_I always smile like you do to me_.

.

* * *

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Pairing: Naruto U./Hinata H.

Warning: AU, lil OOC maybe, typo's, minim describe, etc

Summary: Meski hanya sebuah senyuman yang kau berikan, itu sangatlah bermakna untukku. Kau buat semuanya berubah menjadi lebih indah, meski tak lama lagi aku 'kan pergi untuk selamanya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku menyayangimu, Naruto-kun.

Gak suka? Tinggal cancel/close kok repot :p

**Chaki no Utau, In~**

* * *

Arigatou

By: Chaki no Utau

Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th Year

* * *

Chapter 2: The Beginning

.

.

.

Ruang kelas itu masih tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa yang sedang mengobrol disana. Padahal sekarang sudah jam 8 pagi, 30 menit lagi KBM dimulai, tapi ruang kelas bertuliskan '12 IPA 3' itu malah sudah kosong sekarang.

Sepertinya ada yang aneh di Konoha Senior School ini.

.

Dan ternyata, di sekolah ini sedang menggelarkan pertandingan dodge ball antar kelas. Tampak banyak siswa-siswi yang memadati lapangan dodgeball outdoor itu. Mereka saling berteriak mendukung teman-teman sekelas mereka yang bertanding. Kertas karton yang berisi penyemangat juga diangkat-angkat oleh para siswa menandakan mereka sangat mendukung.

"IPA 3 siapa yang punya? IPA 3 siapa yang punya? IPA 3 siapa yang punya? Yang punya kita semua~" teriak salah satu siswa menyanyikan lagu khas kelasnya, 12 IPA 3. Teman-temannya yang lain juga ikut menyanyi mendukung anggota dodge ball kelas mereka yang tengah bertanding.

"IPS 2? Ahayde, cucok. Mantep cyin, uhuy~" teriak salah satu siswa menyanyikan lagu khas kelasnya, 12 IPS 2. Teman-temannya yang lain juga ikut menyanyi mendukung. Dan anak-anak 12 IPA 3 malah berteriak mengejek mendengar lagu yang terkesan norak itu.

Pertandingan semakin seru karena tim kelas 12 IPA 3 saling melempar bola dengan tim 12 IPS 2. Para siswa yang lain semakin teriak untuk mendukung. Keadaan sudah semakin sengit. Dan akhirnya...

"Tim 12 IPA 3 menang dan masuk final!" sahut wasit yang sudah melihat anggota tim 12 IPS 2 mundur.

"HOREEE~" teriak anak-anak kelas 12 IPA 3 sangat senang. Tampak mereka mendekati lapangan dan langsung mengerubuni pemain-pemain dodge ball dari kelas mereka lalu para siswa langsung mengangkat mereka menuju kelas.

.

Kelas 12 IPA 3 sudah ramai dengan para siswanya yang sudah kembali ke kelas. Pertandingan dodgeball telah dimenangkan oleh kelas ini dan berarti kelas ini sudah masuk ke final yang akan diadakan 1 minggu lagi. Para siswa kini tengah merayakan kemenangan kelas mereka.

"Karena kelas kita menang, jadi hari ini kalian semua bakalan aku traktir!" seru sang ketua kelas, Lee dengan semangat masa mudanya. Tak mau kalah, siswa-siswi yang lain juga ikut berteriak dan segera berlari keluar menuju kantin.

Tapi tidak untuk pemuda satu ini. Setelah Lee mengumumkan kalau dia mau mentraktir teman-temannya, pemuda ini malah masih duduk di kursinya sambil mengambil ponselnya.

"Naruto, kau nggak ke kantin?" tanya salah satu siswa yang masuk lagi karena pemuda bernama Naruto itu masih diam di kelas.

"Duluan saja, nanti aku nyusul," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman riangnya. Siswa tadi mengangguk dan kembali berlari menuju kantin.

Naruto membuka ponselnya dan tampak ada 1 pesan yang masuk dari Neji. Raut wajahnya langsung khawatir dan dengan ketakutan ia membuka pesan itu.

"_Hari ini hari bebas 'kan? Kalau nggak ada acara lagi, kau ke rumah sakit ya. Ada yang mau kuberitahukan, penting._" kata Neji dalam pesan itu. Naruto mengernyit heran dengan isi pesan itu. Ia kembali menutup ponselnya dan mengantonginya di saku celana. Lalu ia berdiri dengan menggendong tas ranselnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah ketika melihat Naruto berjalan keluar.

"Ah, Gaara. Aku pulang duluan ya, kita nggak ada acara lagi 'kan? Bilang sama Lee besok aku tagih traktirannya. Dah." jawab Naruto dan segera berlari meninggalkan temannya ini.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Gaara bingung. Tapi sesaat kemudian pemuda itu langsung masuk ke kelas sambil membawa makanan yang ia dapat dari Lee.

* * *

Angin musim dingin makin berhembus kencang. Salju-salju telah turun menandai musim dingin sudah tiba. Banyak dari pejalan kaki yang sudah memakai jaket maupun syal untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dari hembusan angin. Toko-toko makanan juga diramaikan oleh orang-orang yang mau makan dengan suasana yang lebih hangat. Ada juga yang berfoto di pusat kota Konoha ini.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri zebracross yang ada di jalan utama kota Konoha. Perasaan khawatir itu masih ada didalam dirinya. Setelah mendapat pesan dari Neji, Naruto langsung memulangkan diri, padahal di sekolahnya itu masih ada kegiatan lain. Untuk menutupi perasaan khawatirnya, Naruto menghidupkan Ipod nya lalu memasang earphone dan mendengarkan lagu yang ia suka selama ia masih berjalan menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Sesekali ia menyanyikan penggalan lirik untuk mengurangi perasaan khawatir yang ada didalam dirinya.

Dan waktu seakan berjalan begitu cepat, hingga akhirnya Naruto memasuki gedung rumah sakit Konoha. Perasaan khawatir itu muncul lagi dan ia segera melepaskan earphone nya dan sedikit berlari menuju ICU.

.

Neji masih di dalam ICU. Ia memperhatikan adik sepupunya itu sedang diperiksa oleh dokter Tsunade beserta perawatnya. Neji duduk di kursi sambil memerhatikan Hinata. Pikirannya masih memutarkan omongan pamannya 3 bulan lalu dan setelah Neji kembali masuk ke ICU, ia menemukan Hinata duduk di kasurnya dan menunduk. Dari raut wajah Hinata saat itu, Neji sudah menduga kalau Hinata sudah tahu apa yang dialaminya sekarang. Tapi sekarang, Hinata sudah melupakan itu dan berusaha untuk tegar dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana, Baa-chan?" tanya Hinata dengan riang setelah pemeriksaan sudah dilaksanakan.

"Sejauh ini kondisimu masih stabil. Pokoknya kau jangan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu ya. Dan hari ini kau juga sudah bisa pindah ke kamar perawatan," jawab Tsunade lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Neji nii, bilang tou-san agar mencarikan kamar perawatan untukku ya!" seru Hinata pada kakak sepupunya itu.

Neji mendongak dan membalas senyuman itu, "Baiklah." jawab Neji lalu menelpon pamannya agar mencarikan kamar perawatan untuk Hinata.

"Oh ya, Baa-chan," Hinata memanggil dokter berparas cantik yang sudah berumur 58 tahun itu. "Kapan aku bisa masuk sekolah lagi? Aku sudah sehat 'kan?" tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah senangnya.

"Hinata, keadaanmu itu baru pulih," jawab Tsunade sedikit kesal.

"Tapi 'kan aku mau ujian. Aku sudah kelas 3, Baa-chan," rengut Hinata sebal.

Tsunade menggeleng, "Kau masih harus menjalani perawatan dulu. Nanti baru bisa sekolah lagi," lanjut Tsunade lalu melanjutkan pemeriksaan.

Hinata terdiam sejenak. Jujur ia benci untuk berlama-lama di rumah sakit ini. Karena semakin lama ia disini, semakin dekat waktunya ia akan pergi. Hinata tak mau harus menjalani perawatan, ia tak mau tangan kirinya selalu terpasang infus. Yang ia mau hanyalah sembuh dan bisa menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai siswi kelas 3 SMA. Lalu ia melakukan ujian, lulus dan kuliah di universitas idamannya.

Tsunade yang melihat Hinata diam sedikit tak enak dengan suasana ini. Ia sudah dipercayakan Hiashi untuk merawat Hinata yang sudah ia anggap seperti putrinya sendiri. Ia ingin membuat Hinata tidak terlalu memikirkan penyakitnya. "Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku yakin kau bisa sembuh kok. Keajaiban akan tiba kapan saja. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuatmu sehat lgi," ucapnya meyakinkan Hinata.

"Arigatou, Baa-chan," jawab Hinata lalu mulai tersenyum lagi.

"Yasudah, pemeriksaan pagi ini sudah selesai. Kau istirahat lagi ya, aku permisi." lanjut Tsunade lalu keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Nii-san," ucap Hinata pada Neji yang masih memainkan ponselnya. "Belikan aku roti blueberry ya," pintanya memohon.

"Baiklah, saya keluar dulu." jawab Neji lalu beranjak dari sofa dan keluar dari ICU.

.

.

Neji berjalan gontai menuju pintu lift. Ia memutar otak, memikirkan kata-kata Hinata 3 bulan lalu.

"_Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Anggap kalau aku masih hidup untuk lebih lama lagi. Jadi kita bisa merayakan tahun baru dengan semuanya._"

Ucapan itu menjadi tamparan tersendiri bagi Neji, Hanabi maupun Hiashi. Mereka terlalu mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak mau dikhawatirkan. Hinata malah menyuruhnya dan semuanya untuk tersenyum dan menganggap Hinata hanya sedang sakit biasa. Dan Neji juga tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Biar bagaimanapun, sebagai kakak, Neji harus menjaga adik sepupunya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang menunggu dengan was-was. Neji mendongak dan sedikit kaget, "Naruto?"

"Oh, hai Neji," jawab Naruto lalu keluar dari lift. "Katamu ada yang mau kau bicarakan. Apa?" tanya Naruto langsung ke poin utama.

"Sebenarnya ada, tapi sekarang aku mau beli roti sebentar buat Hinata-sama. Temani dia dulu di ICU, dia sendirian." jawab Neji langsung masuk ke lift dan pintu lift kembali tertutup.

Naruto sedikit sebal dengan sifat Neji itu, tapi ia tak mau berlama-lama disana. Ia langsung berlari menuju ruang ICU, tempat Hinata dirawat saat ini.

.

.

Cklek

Pintu ICU terbuka dan menampakkan Naruto yang baru saja datang. "Ohayou, Hinata-chan!" sahutnya setelah menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata yang tadinya sedang membaca buku, sedikit kaget melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, "O-ohayou, N-Naruto-kun," jawabnya lalu memainkan telunjuknya.

"Sudah lebih baik? Kelas sepi tanpamu, hehe," tanya Naruto membuka pembicaraan lalu tertawa hambar.

"Kau mengejekku ya?" Hinata sedikit sebal mendengarnya, tapi tak lama kemudian dia kembali tersenyum, "Seperti yang kau lihat, kata Baa-chan sih aku sudah boleh pindah ke ruang perawatan," lanjutnya lalu melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu," balas Naruto sekedarnya.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka lagi. Kini menampakkan Neji yang tengah membawa plastik berisi roti blueberry yang dipesan Hinata, "Hinata-sama, ini rotinya," ucap Neji lalu memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Yay, arigatou, Nii-san!" jawab Hinata menerimanya dan segera membukanya.

"Loh, Hinata sudah boleh makan roti?" tanya Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Iya, kemarin baa-chan bilang kalau aku sudah boleh makan apapun," jawab Hinata lalu memakan roti blueberry nya.

Naruto ber'oh' ria, lalu tiba-tiba Neji menyenggol sikunya. Naruto menoleh dan melihat Neji berjalan keluar. Naruto mengerti lalu mengikuti Neji berjalan keluar juga.

.

Neji duduk di kursi tunggu dengan tatapan khawatir. Naruto bingung dan mulai menanyakan alasan Neji menyuruhnya kesini.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau katakan?" tanya Naruto yang sudah duduk disebelah Neji.

"Kau tau 'kan kecelakaan yang dialami Hinata-sama beberapa bulan lalu?" tanya Neji balik. Naruto mengangguk. "Kata Tsunade-sama, luka-luka di luar sudah disembuhkan dengan operasi dan rehabilitasi yang lama. Tapi karena terjadi kelainan di sistem kekebalan tubuhnya, kemampuan hati Hinata menangkal racun jadi menurun. Ditambah lagi, penyakit itu sudah merambah ke paru-paru dan juga jantungnya," lanjut Neji lalu menghela nafas panjang.

Naruto mulai mengerti dengan perkataan Neji. Tapi ia takut untuk menduga-duga. Walaupun ia pernah dengar kasus seperti ini, tapi ini menyangkut Hinata, gadis yang sudah lama dicintainya. "Lalu?" tanya Naruto mencoba tenang.

Neji menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Tsunade-sama bilang... Hinata-sama... Hanya hidup 3 bulan dari sekarang," jawab Neji dengan punggung bergetar.

**Deg**

Naruto kaget. Ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Neji barusan. Benarkah itu? Benarkah kalau Hinata hanya bisa hidup 3 bulan lagi? Ingatannya mengenai Hinata berputar di otaknya. Ingatannya selama bersama dengan Hinata berputar. Ia tak menyangka kalau dalam waktu 3 bulan, Hinata akan pergi selamanya. Naruto menoleh Neji yang ternyata menangis. Dan itu memperkuat kalau omongan Neji tidak bohong.

"Hi-Hinata-chan," ucapnya sedikit frustasi. "Ba-bagaimana bisa kalau baa-chan memprediksi hidup Hinata-chan hanya sesingkat itu?" tanya Naruto yang tidak ditanggapi Neji.

Naruto beranjak dari kursi dan segera berlari ke ruangan Tsunade. Meninggalkan Neji yang masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

.

.

BRAK

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan kasar. Tsunade yang tengah mempelajari hasil pemeriksaan pasien lain mendongak dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan kesal padanya.

"Ada apa, Naruto? Kenapa kau masuk tidak ketuk pintu dulu?" tanya Tsunade sedikit kesal karena konsentrasinya terganggu.

Naruto memukul meja kerja Tsunade. "Kenapa dengan entengnya kau bisa bilang kalau hidup Hinata-chan hanya 3 bulan saja?!" tanya Naruto dengan emosi yang membara. Punggungnya juga terlihat bergetar, memperlihatkan kalau Naruto menahan kesedihannya yang sangat mendalam.

Tsunade kaget ketika dibentak seperti itu. Ia beranjak dari kursinya lalu mengambil hasil pemeriksaan Hinata di lemari dan memberikannya pada Naruto, membiarkan pemuda itu untuk membacanya, "Kau bisa baca sendiri," jawabnya sedih.

Naruto membaca hasil pemeriksaan Hinata. Satu persatu dari kata-kata itu mulai Naruto mengerti, mengingat Naruto juga pernah mempelajari tentang gangguan hati di sekolahnya. 3 bulan lalu setelah Hinata kecelakaan, Hinata dirawat dan sempat koma beberapa minggu sampai akhirnya ia sadar kembali. Tapi terjadi kelainan di sistem kekebalan tubuhnya, dimana penyakit itu membuat tubuh Hinata 'menolak' hatinya sendiri. Berdasarkan itu, Hinata mengidap_ auto-immune hepatitis_, yang menyebabkan Hinata hanya bisa hidup tidak lama lagi.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengerti 'kan?" tanya Tsunade yang kembali mempelajari hasil pemeriksaan pasien lain.

"Tapi... Kenapa harus secepat itu? Kenapa tidak bisa lebih lama lagi? Kau 'kan dokter yang sudah berpengalaman, baa-chan! Seharusnya kau bisa membuat Hinata hidup lebih lama!" seru Naruto yang masih tak terima dengan hasil pemeriksaan itu.

BRAK

"Kau pikir penyakit ini gampang disembuhkan, hah? Penyakit ini jarang terjadi dan banyak dokter diluar sana yang masih belum paham dengan penyakit ini. Kau pikir aku tenang ketika mengatakan kalau Hinata hanya bisa hidup sesingkat ini, hah? Kau salah besar, Naruto! Kau itu hanya pelajar 3 SMA yang belum mengerti kondisi seperti ini!" seru Tsunade tak kalah emosi.

Naruto juga kaget ketika bentakannya dibalas lebih keras dari Tsunade. Tapi perkataan Tsunade benar, ia hanyalah pelajar 3 SMA yang belum mengerti tentang penyakit ini. Ia tak berhak untuk membentak dokter professional seperti Tsunade.

"Go-gomen," ucap Naruto lalu menunduk. Ia sedikit terisak. "Gomen aku sudah membentak baa-chan," lanjutnya dan menangis.

Tsunade tak tega melihat Naruto yang sekarang ini menangis. "Tak apa, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga merasakan kalau sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan Hinata. Biar bagaimanapun, Hinata sudah kuanggap seperti putriku sendiri," balas Tsunade dengan nada sendu. "Tapi aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Ditambah lagi keajaiban pasti akan datang untuknya," lanjutnya lalu tersenyum.

Naruto berhenti terisak lalu mendongak. Ia melihat Tsunade tersenyum padanya, "Tenang saja, Naruto. Hinata pasti bisa sembuh. Aku akan berusaha dan kau berdoa saja untuk kesembuhan Hinata," lanjut Tsunade masih tersenyum untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Arigatou, Baa-chan," balas Naruto dan kembali tersenyum. "Gomen sudah mengganggumu, aku permisi." lanjutnya lalu keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Tsunade hanya tersenyum melihat tatapan Naruto yang menunjukkan betapa besar Naruto menyayangi Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto kembali ke ruang ICU, tapi sekarang disana sudah tak ada siapapun. Naruto kembali keluar dan menemukan kalau Hinata sedang dipindahkan oleh Neji beserta Hanabi. Ia pun mengejar mereka.

"Oi, kalian ini pindah nggak beritahu aku," sahut Naruto yang sekarang sudah disamping Neji yang tengah mendorong Hinata dan Hanabi yang tengah mengangkat infus Hinata.

"Oh, hai, Naruto-nii. Tadi kau kemana?" tanya Hanabi yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Sementara Neji hanya menoleh dan kembali mendorong Hinata yang tengah tertidur. Sepertinya sifat Neji yang asli sudah kembali.

"Ke suatu tempat. Oi, Neji, biar aku saja yang mendorong Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto lalu meminta pada Neji agar ia yang mendorong Hinata.

Neji tidak berkomentar apapun. Ia berhenti sejenak lalu mempersilahkan Naruto untuk mendorong Hinata. Sedangkan Neji mengambil alih pegangan Hanabi dan Hanabi tak protes. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar perawatan Hinata yang baru.

.

Cklek

Setelah Neji membukakan kedua pintu, Naruto mendorong kursi Hinata menuju tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Hanabi mengangkat infus Hinata dan meletakkannya di samping kiri tempat tidur tersebut.

Neji yang awalnya ingin mengangkat Hinata, ditahan Naruto, "Biar aku yang melakukannya," pinta Naruto. Neji tak merespon apapun, ia tersenyum tipis melihat kesungguhan Naruto.

Naruto memberhentikan kursi roda Hinata, kemudian mengangkat Hinata dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Ia juga menyelimuti Hinata setelah Hanabi meletakkan infus Hinata di tiang infus. Neji dan Hanabi yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku nggak akan biarin kamu bersedih, Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata. "Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum. Aku akan membuatmu ceria lagi, meski tak lama lagi kita berpisah. Aku akan melakukan semuanya agar kamu tidak sendirian lagi, karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Hinata-chan." lanjutnya kemudian mengecup punggung Hinata.

Neji tersenyum melihat perhatian Naruto pada adik sepupunya. Ia tak keberatan ketika Naruto mengecup kening Hinata. Sedangkan Hanabi sedikit terharu melihat perlakuan Naruto.

"Naruto-nii," panggil Hanabi sejenak. "Arigatou sudah melakukan semua ini pada Nee-chan. Aku senang kalau Naruto-nii juga ada disisi Nee-chan," lanjutnya lalu tersenyum senang.

"Douitta, Hanabi. Aku senang melakukan ini, aku juga akan terus berada disisi Hinata-chan apapun yang terjadi," jawab Naruto membalas senyuman Hanabi.

"Naruto," kali ini giliran Neji yang memanggilnya. "Tolong bantu aku untuk menjaga Hinata-sama," pinta Neji tersenyum tulus.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu menjaga Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto membalas senyuman Neji.

.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_a/n: _Hai semua, Chaki balik lagi buat apdet fic ini ^^

Chaki apdet di hari yang sama karena Chaki dikejar deadline sih, ahaha /tertawahambar

*seseorang: oi! apdet dulu tuh fic sebelumnya! kan kakakmu belum pulang.

* Chaki: i-iya, ini lagi dipikirin. Susah tau, huh!

* seseorang: terus kenapa chap 2 ini pendek banget?

* Chaki: aku gak bisa buat fic panjang-panjang, jadi maklumin aja ya /nyengir

/duesh

A-aw, dasar. Iya deh, nanti fic **Kisah Kita **chaki apdet, tapi entar malem ya. buat apdet ini aja butuh waktu berjam-jam loh /alibi

yaudah deh, chaki udahan bacotnya. bagi readers yang baik hati, silakan tinggalkan komentar yang membangun di kotak yang bernama review, oke?.

Regards

**Chaki no Utau, Out~**


	3. Make You Smile

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired from a song, Len Kagamine ft Gumi Megpoid - Thank You and Len Kagamine ft Rin Kagamine - Kokoro Kiseki.

Story © Chaki no Utau

* * *

.

_Because of your smile_

_I don't afraid anything to be with you_

_Even I will die_

_I always smile like you do to me_.

.

* * *

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Pairing: Naruto U./Hinata H.

Warning: AU, lil OOC maybe, typo's, minim describe, etc

Summary: Meski hanya sebuah senyuman yang kau berikan, itu sangatlah bermakna untukku. Kau buat semuanya berubah menjadi lebih indah, meski tak lama lagi aku 'kan pergi untuk selamanya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku menyayangimu, Naruto-kun.

Gak suka? Tinggal cancel/close kok repot :p

**Chaki no Utau, In~**

* * *

Arigatou

By: Chaki no Utau

Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th Year

* * *

_Last chapter..._

_Naruto memberhentikan kursi roda Hinata, kemudian mengangkat Hinata dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Ia juga menyelimuti Hinata setelah Hanabi meletakkan infus Hinata di tiang infus. Neji dan Hanabi yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum._

_"Aku nggak akan biarin kamu bersedih, Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata. "Aku akan membuatmu tersenyum. Aku akan membuatmu ceria lagi, meski tak lama lagi kita berpisah. Aku akan melakukan semuanya agar kamu tidak sendirian lagi, karena aku sangat menyayangimu, Hinata-chan." lanjutnya kemudian mengecup punggung Hinata._

_Neji tersenyum melihat perhatian Naruto pada adik sepupunya. Ia tak keberatan ketika Naruto mengecup kening Hinata. Sedangkan Hanabi sedikit terharu melihat perlakuan Naruto._

_"Naruto-nii," panggil Hanabi sejenak. "Arigatou sudah melakukan semua ini pada Nee-chan. Aku senang kalau Naruto-nii juga ada disisi Nee-chan," lanjutnya lalu tersenyum senang._

_"Douitta, Hanabi. Aku senang melakukan ini, aku juga akan terus berada disisi Hinata-chan apapun yang terjadi," jawab Naruto membalas senyuman Hanabi._

_"Naruto," kali ini giliran Neji yang memanggilnya. "Tolong bantu aku untuk menjaga Hinata-sama," pinta Neji tersenyum tulus._

_"Tentu saja. Aku akan membantumu menjaga Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto membalas senyuman Neji._

.

.

Chapter 3: Make You Smile

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto sudah bertekad akan membuat Hinata selalu tersenyum dan bahagia. Meski pada akhirnya ia dan Hinata akan berpisah selamanya. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang berat untuk seorang Naruto. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar Hinata bahagia disaat-saat terakhirnya dan ia akan menjaga Hinata semampu yang ia bisa. Membuatnya selalu tersenyum agar Hinata tak terlalu memikirkan penyakitnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Sekarang sudah tanggal 12 Desember. Pagi telah menjelang. Angin sejuk di musim dingin jarang sekali terjadi di kota Konoha. Salju yang turun juga hanya sedikit, membuat aktivitas di kota ini telah ramai seperti musim-musim sebelumnya. Banyak anak-anak yang saling melempar salju dan banyak juga orang-orang yang kesal ketika dilempar salju. Tapi suasana damai tetap terasa di kota kecil ini.

Rumah Sakit Konoha tampak ramai didatangi banyak sanak keluarga pasien. Mereka tentu tak mau menunda kesempatan di hari bagus ini untuk menjenguk anggota keluarga mereka. Begitu juga yang terjadi di kamar perawatan nomor 27, dimana itu tempat Hinata dirawat. Teman-teman Hinata sengaja meliburkan diri dari sekolah untuk menjenguk Hinata, di sekolah mereka juga sudah tidak ada kegiatan lagi. Jadi untuk hari ini rumah sakit Konoha lebih berisik dari biasanya.

"Itu 'kan bingkisan dariku, Pig! Jangan sembarangan mengambilnya, dong!" kesal Sakura menarik bingkisannya dari tangan Ino.

"Apa kau bilang? Jelas-jelas ini ada tulisannya 'dari Ino dan Sai'. Kau itu dasar lagi kere atau apa sih sampai mengambil bingkisan orang!" bentak Ino tak mau kalah dan menarik bingkisannya balik.

"Kalian, sudahlah diam. Ini rumah sakit," ujar Tenten yang sedang menyuapi Hinata. Sedangkan Temari sudah kewalahan mau melerai 2 biang gosip itu.

"Habis si pig ini membuatku kesal, seenaknya saja dia mengambil bingkisan dariku," seru Sakura mencoba membela diri.

"Heh, kau itu yang mengambilnya dariku, Forehead!" balas Ino membela diri. Mereka tak henti-hentinya saling ber-deathglare ria dan aura iblis juga tampak muncul dari tubuh mereka.

"I-Ino-chan, Sa-Sakura-chan, sudahlah," Hinata akhirnya buka suara. "Bingkisan kalian bakalan kuterima kok," lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Ino dan Sakura yang sudah diperingati secara halus, akhirnya menghentikan deathglare masing-masing. Mereka menaruh bingkisan itu di meja kecil dekat sofa dan aura iblis itu masih mencuat dari tubuh mereka. Tenten, Temari dan Hinata sweatdrop melihatnya, padahal mereka tau kalau ini rumah sakit tapi 2 gadis itu malah sempat-sempatnya bertengkar.

Kalau itu keadaan anak-anak perempuan yang kini berada didalam kamar perawatan Hinata. Sekarang kita akan melihat anak-anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk santai didepan kamar perawatan. Dan disana ada Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara dan Chouji. Mereka duduk di kursi tunggu sambil mengobrol.

"Jadi kau sudah diberitahu Neji tentang penyakit Hinata?" tanya Kiba memulai pembicaraan. Karena dari tadi ia melihat Naruto masih menunduk sedih. Tak seperti biasa.

"Ya," jawab Naruto pelan. "Tadinya aku nggak percaya, tapi aku juga sudah bertanya pada Baa-chan. Memang benar penyakit Hinata-chan sudah... nggak bisa disembuhkan lagi," lanjutnya sedih.

"Sabar, Naruto. Paling nggak 'kan kau masih bisa bersamanya. Pasti Hinata juga nggak mau kehilanganmu," balas Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Sasuke, Gaara, Sai dan Chouji ikut tersenyum untuk menenangkan Naruto.

"Arigatou, teman-teman," jawab Naruto dan mencoba untuk tersenyum kali ini. Walau bagaimanapun, ia tak boleh terus-terusan berlarut dalam kesedihan. Hinata juga tak mau kalau sosok yang disayanginya terus bersedih.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin siang. Teman-teman Naruto dan Hinata pamit keluar sebentar untuk makan siang. Dan mereka juga berinisiatif keluar lama agar Naruto dan Hinata berduaan. Jadi untuk sementara kamar perawatan Hinata bisa lebih tenang siang ini.

Cklek

Pintu dibuka. Menampilkan Naruto yang sedari tadi memang berada diluar. Hinata yang tengah menonton televisi sedikit kaget tapi ia bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya.

"Hinata-chan sudah makan siang?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Hinata. Ia membawa roti blueberry kesukaan Hinata dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Belum," jawab Hinata singkat. "Teman-teman yang lain mana?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Izin makan siang. Sekarang giliranku menjagamu ya," jawab Naruto lalu nyengir. Sedangkan Hinata sudah dibuat salah tingkah mendengar Naruto akan menjaganya.

Cklek

"Hinata, makan siang sudah datang," seru Shizune yang datang dengan makan siang khas rumah sakit. Ada bubur, tumis kacang panjang, kuah sup dan ayam goreng yang disuwir. "Eh, sejak kapan kau ada disini, Naruto?" tanya Shizune heran yang baru sadar kalau Naruto ada disana.

"Sejak tadi pagi, Shizune-senpai," jawab Naruto setelah itu mengalihkan pandangan ke makanan yang ia bawa. "Sebanyak itu makan siang Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Ya. Hinata selalu meminta menu yang banyak padaku," jawab Shizune lalu melirik Hinata. "Hei, nona. Sekarang waktunya makan, bukan baca buku," lanjut Shizune, atau lebih tepatnya memerintah.

"Iya, Nee-chan. Aku tau," jawab Hinata lalu menutup bukunya. Tapi ketika ia mau mengambil jatah makan siangnya, Naruto malah mengambilnya lebih dulu.

"Biar aku yang menyuapimu, Hinata-chan," pinta Naruto lalu nyengir lagi. Ia mengambil sesuap bubur. "Buka mulutmu, aaa," pinta Naruto lagi.

**Blush**

"Ng-Nggak usah," tolak Hinata cepat. Buru-buru ia mau menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah, tapi sayangnya Shizune dan Naruto telah melihatnya. Shizune tertawa sedangkan Naruto heran.

"Kamu kenapa, Hinata-chan? Demam lagi?" tanya Naruto heran. Pertanyaan Naruto tadi langsung disambut tertawaan oleh Shizune.

"Hahaha, dasar nggak peka. Hinata, aku permisi dulu ya," jawab Shizune dengan gelak tawa lalu permisi dari kamar perawatan Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto masih bingung dengan perkataan Shizune tadi. Jadi dia melamun.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata dengan suara pelan, tapi sukses membuat Naruto sadar dari lamunannya.

"A-ah, gomen, Hinata-chan. Baiklah, buka mulutmu, aaa," jawab Naruto dan langsung mengambil sesuap bubur.

Hinata masih salah tingkah, tapi apa boleh buat, Naruto benar-benar ingin menyuapinya. Jadi ia membuka mulutnya dan memakan makan siang yang disuapi Naruto. Tapi dalam hati Hinata masih heran dengan perbuatan Naruto akhir-akhir ini. Tak biasa Naruto perhatian sekali padanya. Tak biasanya Naruto selalu menjenguknya dirumah sakit, padahal dulu Hinata juga pernah dirawat dirumah sakit sampai 2 minggu dan Naruto hanya menjenguknya 2 kali. Mana pernah Naruto menjenguknya setiap hari, setahunya Naruto itu anti masuk rumah sakit. Pikiran-pikiran itu terus memenuhi otak Hinata sepanjang ia makan siang.

"Nah, karena makan siang sudah, sekarang waktunya minum obat," kata Naruto yang sudah mengambil obat-obat yang harus Hinata minum. "Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto heran karena Hinata melamun. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan akhirnya Hinata sadar dari lamunannya.

"E-eh? Go-gomen," jawab Hinata salah tingkah.

"Nggak apa-apa, ini obatmu," balas Naruto lalu memberi beberapa butir tablet. Setelah Hinata menelannya, Naruto memberinya segelas air putih dan Hinata meminumnya.

"Arigatou," balas Hinata sembari memberikan gelas tadi. "Um, Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata mencoba mempertanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah memusingkan otaknya sejak tadi.

"Ya?"

"A-ano..."

Cklek

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan Neji, Tenten, Hanabi serta Hiashi. Mereka membawa bingkisan buah untuk Hinata. Ketika melihat Naruto, Hanabi sumringah, Neji biasa saja, Hiashi pun demikian, hanya saja aura gelap Hiashi begitu jelas sehingga Naruto sedikit bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Nee-chan sudah makan siang?" tanya Hanabi sambil menaruh bingkisan buah di lemari dan Hinata hanya mengangguk. "Naruto nii-chan! Arigatou ya sudah menjaga Nee-chan siang ini," lanjut Hanabi sambil menunjukkan senyum manis.

"Nggak masalah, Hanabi,"balas Naruto dengan cengirannya. Ia sedikit melirik Hiashi dan aura gelap itu sudah tidak terlihat. Naruto menghela nafas lega.

"Naruto, kau belum makan siang 'kan? Sebaiknya kau makan siang," perintah Hiashi dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"A-ah, baiklah. Hinata-chan, aku makan siang dulu ya," jawab Naruto lalu pamit pada Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan Naruto sudah menghilang dari kamar perawatannya.

Hiashi mendekati Hinata yang masih tersenyum. "Hinata, sebaiknya kau istirahat," perintahnya.

"Baik, tou-san." jawab Hinata lalu menidurkan tubuhnya. "Sepertinya aku bertanya pada Naruto-kun lain kali saja." pikirnya dalam hati dan memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Hari-hari Naruto selalu diisi dengan kunjungannya ke rumah sakit Konoha. Sekolahnya sudah mengumumkan libur musim dingin tahun ini, setelah kelasnya memenangkan pertandingan dodge ball. Jadi Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjenguk Hinata. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, ia ingin selalu bersama Hinata, selalu melihat rona merah khas gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu. Meski ia belum menyatakan perasaannya, tapi ia akan mengatakannya nanti.

Masalahnya, Hinata makin heran dengan perbuatan Naruto ini. Bukannya ia tak senang, justru ia merasa bimbang. Ia takut, perhatian Naruto yang diberikan selama ini padanya itu hanya omong kosong. Ia takut, kalau Naruto melakukan ini hanya karena kasihan padanya. Ia takut untuk menduga-duga. Tapi pertanyaan memusingkan itu selalu muncul di otaknya. Berkali-kali Hinata mencoba melupakan pertanyaan itu, tapi malah makin memenuhi kepalanya.

Maka sekarang, tanggal 15 desember, tepat sebulan ia mengidap penyakit ini, Hinata akan menanyakan semuanya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata pada Naruto yang sedang memainkan sesuatu di ponselnya. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Naruto mendengar panggilannya.

"Ya, Hinata-chan?" jawab Naruto lalu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Menoleh pada Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"A-ano, aku bosan dikamar. Bi-bisa temani aku ke taman rumah sakit?" pinta Hinata dengan terbata.

"Tentu saja," jawab Naruto setuju. Setelah mengambil kursi roda Hinata, Naruto membantu Hinata agar duduk di kursi roda. Setelah itu, Naruto mendorong Hinata untuk menemaninya ke taman rumah sakit.

.

Meski rumah sakit Konoha tampak sangat besar dan mewah, tapi ternyata di rumah sakit ini mempunyai sebuah taman kecil. Taman itu hanya mempunyai 1 ayunan kecil yang kini ditutupi oleh salju yang masih turun menutupi kota Konoha. Dan disinilah Hinata akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Naruto, mengenai pertanyaan-pertanyaan memusingkan yang selalu memenuhi pikirannya.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di taman itu. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan ayunan itu. Untung saja ayunan itu tampak bersih dari salju, sepertinya tadi ada yang memainkannya. Hinata meminta Naruto untuk membantunya menduduki ayunan dan Naruto membantunya. Mereka sempat hening saat Naruto mulai menarik dorong ayunan itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ucap Hinata untuk menghilangkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Hm, apa?" tanya Naruto singkat.

"Se-sebenarnya kenapa Na-Naruto-kun selalu menemaniku di rumah sakit?" tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Eh? Kenapa kamu menanyakan ini, Hinata-chan?" Naruto justru heran dengan pertanyaan Hinata yang sedikit aneh menurutnya.

"A-aku penasaran, karena aku tau dulu Naruto-kun nggak sering menjengukku saat aku sakit typhus 3 minggu beberapa bulan lalu," jawab Hinata pelan. "Apa Naruto-kun sudah tau penyakitku?" tanya Hinata. Karena selama ini, yang tau penyakit Hinata hanya keluarganya, Ino, Tenten, Temari dan Sakura, sahabatnya, beberapa anak-anak laki-laki di kelasnya dan Hinata memang tak ingin Naruto tau.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku sudah tahu," jawabnya dan sukses membuat Hinata kaget. "Beberapa hari yang lalu Neji memintaku datang ke rumah sakit seusai aku bertanding dodge ball. Kamu ingat waktu Neji menyuruhku keluar?" Hinata mengangguk dan kembali mendengar. "Neji memanggilku dan terlihat menangis. Dia memberitahuku semuanya, tentang penyakitmu, tentang hidupmu yang tinggal 2 bulan ini," lanjut Naruto pelan.

Hinata kaget. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah meminta Neji untuk tidak memberitahukan penyakitnya dan sisa hidupnya ini pada Naruto. Ia memilih untuk diam.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Naruto heran.

"A-aku hanya tak ingin, Naruto-kun hanya memberiku harapan kosong. Selama ini Naruto-kun selalu menemaniku. Aku tau kalau Naruto-kun nggak punya perasaan apapun padaku," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kata siapa aku nggak punya perasaan padamu?" tanya Naruto dan sukses membuat Hinata kaget lagi. "Aku sudah lama menyukaimu, Hinata-chan. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Gomen kalau aku nggak pernah memberitahumu," lanjut Naruto lalu memberhentikan dorongan ayunan. Ia berjalan sebentar lalu berjongkok menghadap Hinata. "Gomen beberapa bulan lalu saat kamu sakit typhus, aku hanya menjengukmu 2 kali. Saat itu, aku sedang meyakinkan diri untuk memberitahukan perasaanku ini padamu," ucapnya pelan.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata masih kaget.

"Tapi ketika aku mendengar kalau kamu hanya bisa hidup 3 bulan, aku sangat sedih. Sejak saat itu aku bertekad untuk terus melindungimu dan menjagamu. Aku ingin membuatmu selalu tersenyum dan bahagia," lanjut Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Hinata diam. Air matanya jatuh. Ia senang mendengar kalau Naruto membalas perasaannya. Tapi ia sedih karena Naruto memberitahukannya disaat yang tidak tepat. Hinata tak mau seperti ini. Penyakit ini sangat membebaninya. Ia pun melepas genggaman Naruto dan mencoba berdiri.

"Hinata-chan, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Naruto heran. Hinata tak menjawab, ia berusaha berdiri dan meraih kursi rodanya. Tapi ia hampir terjatuh sebelum akhirnya Naruto menolongnya. "Kamu kenapa?"

"Na-Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata pelan. "Kenapa kamu memberitahuku disaat seperti ini? Ini sama saja menambah bebanku," tanya Hinata lirih.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata. "Gomen aku memberitahumu disaat seperti ini. Aku juga salah, kenapa aku nggak memberitahumu dari awal. Tapi seenggaknya aku harus memberitahukan perasaan ini padamu," lanjut Naruto mengusap rambut Hinata. "Gomen,"

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Naruto-kun," balas Hinata mengeratkan pelukan Naruto. Mereka sempat diam sejenak.

"Hinata-chan, mau berjanji padaku?" tanya Naruto sembari melepas pelukannya, menatap Hinata yang masih mengusap air matanya dan tangan Naruto malah mengusap air mata itu.

"Janji apa?" tanya Hinata heran. Ia beranikan memegang tangan Naruto yang mengusap pipinya.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kita akan selalu bersama. Aku ingin selalu bersama Hinata-chan saat hari Natal atau saat pergantian tahun. Saat ulangtahunmu nanti, kita rayakan bersama. Saat tahun baru nanti, kita pergi ke kuil bersama. Saat turun salju, kita akan bermain salju bersama. Melempar kacang bersama, menyusun bola hina bersama. Saat musim semi datang, kita akan sama-sama jadi mahasiswa. Dan kita akan satu kampus." jawab Naruto lalu tersenyum senang.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia malah memeluk Naruto lagi. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto dan menangis sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia tak bisa menepati janjinya. Tapi Naruto terus menenangkan Hinata. Naruto berjanji ia akan membuat Hinata selalu tersenyum, ia akan membuat Hinata selalu bahagia. Meski pada akhirnya, Tuhan punya rencana lain.

.

.

_To be continued..._

* * *

a/n: hai, maap ya kalau chaki sedikit lama apdetnya. chaki baru dapet modemnya sih hehe

makasih ya yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya. terus review ya agar chaki bisa makin bersemangat buat lanjutannya.

gitu aja deh author note nya. silahkan beri komentar di kotak bernama review, oke. chaki tunggu~

Regards

**Chaki no Utau, Out~**


	4. Smile and Happy with You

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Inspired from a song, Len Kagamine ft Gumi Megpoid - Thank You and Len Kagamine ft Rin Kagamine - Kokoro Kiseki.

Story © Chaki no Utau

* * *

.

_Because of your smile_

_I don't afraid anything to be with you_

_Even I will die_

_I always smile like you do to me_.

.

_The first miracle was that you were born  
The second miracle was the time spent with you  
The third miracle was the "sincere heart" from the future you  
The fourth does not exist there is no need for a fourth_

_._

* * *

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Pairing: Naruto U./Hinata H.

Warning: AU, lil OOC maybe, typo's, minim describe, etc

Summary: Meski hanya sebuah senyuman yang kau berikan, itu sangatlah bermakna untukku. Kau buat semuanya berubah menjadi lebih indah, meski tak lama lagi aku 'kan pergi untuk selamanya. Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku menyayangimu, Naruto-kun.

Gak suka? Tinggal cancel/close kok repot :p

**Chaki no Utau, In~**

* * *

Arigatou

By: Chaki no Utau

Special for NaruHina Tragedy Day #4th Year

* * *

_Last chapter..._

_Hinata diam. Air matanya jatuh. Ia senang mendengar kalau Naruto membalas perasaannya. Tapi ia sedih karena Naruto memberitahukannya disaat yang tidak tepat. Hinata tak mau seperti ini. Penyakit ini sangat membebaninya. Ia pun melepas genggaman Naruto dan mencoba berdiri._

_"Hinata-chan, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Naruto heran. Hinata tak menjawab, ia berusaha berdiri dan meraih kursi rodanya. Tapi ia hampir terjatuh sebelum akhirnya Naruto menolongnya. "Kamu kenapa?"_

_"Na-Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata pelan. "Kenapa kamu memberitahuku disaat seperti ini? Ini sama saja menambah bebanku," tanya Hinata lirih._

_"Gomen, Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto lalu memeluk Hinata. "Gomen aku memberitahumu disaat seperti ini. Aku juga salah, kenapa aku nggak memberitahumu dari awal. Tapi seenggaknya aku harus memberitahukan perasaan ini padamu," lanjut Naruto mengusap rambut Hinata. "Gomen,"_

_"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Naruto-kun," balas Hinata mengeratkan pelukan Naruto. Mereka sempat diam sejenak._

_"Hinata-chan, mau berjanji padaku?" tanya Naruto sembari melepas pelukannya, menatap Hinata yang masih mengusap air matanya dan tangan Naruto malah mengusap air mata itu._

_"Janji apa?" tanya Hinata heran. Ia beranikan memegang tangan Naruto yang mengusap pipinya._

_"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kita akan selalu bersama. Aku ingin selalu bersama Hinata-chan saat hari Natal atau saat pergantian tahun. Saat ulangtahunmu nanti, kita rayakan bersama. Saat tahun baru nanti, kita pergi ke kuil bersama. Saat turun salju, kita akan bermain salju bersama. Melempar kacang bersama, menyusun bola hina bersama. Saat musim semi datang, kita akan sama-sama jadi mahasiswa. Dan kita akan satu kampus." jawab Naruto lalu tersenyum senang._

_Hinata tak menjawab. Ia malah memeluk Naruto lagi. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto dan menangis sekuat yang ia bisa. Ia tak bisa menepati janjinya. Tapi Naruto terus menenangkan Hinata. Naruto berjanji ia akan membuat Hinata selalu tersenyum, ia akan membuat Hinata selalu bahagia. Meski pada akhirnya, Tuhan punya rencana lain._

_._

_._

Chapter 4: Smile and Happy with You.

.

.

.

Penyakit yang sudah membebani Hinata ini sedikit membuatnya senang. Karena perasaannya pada Naruto terbalas dan Hinata tidak akan menanggung bebannya ini sendirian. Naruto beserta keluarga dan sahabat-sahabatnya selalu disampingnya. Mereka akan terus menyemangati Hinata, membuat Hinata percaya kalau keajaiban pasti akan datang untuknya. Walau Tuhan sudah memiliki rencana, tapi apa salahnya untuk percaya? Hinata jadi bisa menyelesaikan hari-harinya dengan semangat yang lebih dan pastinya ia akan selalu tersenyum, seperti Naruto dan orang-orang terdekatnya mau.

Hinata tak ingin terus-terusan larut dalam kesedihan. Biar bagaimanapun, ia harus tetap tegar. Ia harus menjadi seorang wanita Hyuuga persis mendiang ibunya dulu. Ibunya meninggalkannya karena sakit parah, tapi ibu Hinata selalu meminta Hinata dan keluarganya untuk tersenyum, menganggap semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Meski pada akhirnya ibunya harus pergi untuk selamanya, tapi sampai sekarang ibunya selalu hadir didalam hatinya. Hinata juga harus seperti itu. Tersenyum adalah cara yang lebih baik untuk menghilangkan semua kesedihan dan keraguan yang ada didalam hati. Dengan tersenyum, Hinata bisa membuat orang-orang yang disayanginya bahagia, meski pada akhirnya Tuhan punya rencana lain. Hinata juga selalu percaya kalau keajaiban untuknya akan selalu datang kapan saja.

.

.

_22 December..._

"Akhir libur musim dingin tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Setelah perayaan Natal, kalian akan menghadapi ujian yang sudah menanti. Dan pada awal musim semi, kalian akan meninggalkan sekolah ini dengan kata lulus,"

"Amiiiinn~"

"Sekarang kalian boleh bubar,"

Satu persatu siswa-siswi kelas 12 Konoha Senior School membubarkan diri dari aula. Padahal mereka masih dalam tahap libur. Tapi mereka dipaksa datang dan dari jam 7 pagi tadi mereka dikumpulkan di gedung aula untuk mendengarkan pengarahan mengenai ujian yang akan mereka jalani. Setelah perayaan Natal, mereka akan menghadapi ujian praktikum maupun ujian tertulis. Dan awal musim semi nanti, mereka akan meninggalkan sekolah ini dengan perasaan bangga karena lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Itulah semua harapan yang dicelotehkan kepala sekolah mereka yang terkenal dengan julukan 'Ero Sensei', Jiraiya, selama 3 jam berturut-turut. Entah kenapa baru kali ini siswa-siswi Konoha Senior School mendengar celotehan sepanjang itu.

Naruto keluar dari aula dengan wajah ngantuk. Celotehan guru ayahnya itu membuatnya mengantuk sepanjang pengarahan berlangsung. Begitu juga dengan Kiba, Gaara, Sasuke maupun Shikamaru yang langsung tertidur begitu Jiraiya berbicara. Mereka berjalan melintasi lapangan sekolah yang sudah ditutupi dengan tebalnya salju yang turun. Sambil bercerita banyak hal, Naruto dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari aula.

"Aku benci mendengar omongan-omongan si kepala sekolah aneh itu. Membuatku ngantuk saja," sahut Kiba yang terus-terusan menguap. Sepertinya virus tidur Shikamaru sudah merambah padanya.

"Sama. Dasar merepotkan, hoam~" balas Shikamaru yang memang dari tadi menguap. Padahal dia sudah tidur 3 jam tapi masih saja mengantuk. Setelah acara usai pun, pemuda berambut model nanas ini masih tertidur, membuat teman-temannya kebingungan harus membangunkannya dengan cara apa. Untung saja tadi Temari lewat dan meneriakinya, jadi dia bisa bangun dan berjalan bersama yang lain seperti ini.

"Kau itu sudah tidur 3 jam lebih tapi masih saja mengantuk. Sebenarnya kau ngapain sih? Ngeronda?" tanya Naruto heran, atau lebih tepatnya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Shikamaru ini. Julukan 'Prince of Sleep' memang pantas padanya.

"Dia bukan ngeronda, tapi dia main shogi sendirian~" jawab Kiba dengan menekankan kata sendirian lalu memunculkan gelak tawa diantara mereka berlima. Sebenarnya sih hanya Naruto dan Kiba yang tertawa. Yang lain sih tidak peduli. Alasan Kiba menekankan kata sendirian itu karena sudah beberapa minggu Kiba dan yang lainnya melihat Shikamaru bermain shogi sendirian, mengingat Asuma-sensei sudah pindah tugas 1 bulan yang lalu

"Kalian itu berisik, mending Shikamaru yang main shogi sendirian. Daripada kalian berdua yang malam minggu sendirian," ejek Sasuke pada Kiba dan Naruto. Tapi ia sedikit sadar kalau Naruto sudah pacaran dengan Hinata 1 minggu yang lalu, "Ralat, sepertinya hanya kau yang masih malam minggu sendirian, Inuzuka." jawab Sasuke sedikit tertawa.

"Diam saja kau ayam!" kesal Kiba dengan amarah meletup-letup.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar lalu kembali berlagak sok cool seperti biasa. Kalau Shikamaru tampak tidur sambil berjalan. Gaara hanya diam fokus jalan. Naruto juga tampak berpikir. Tak biasa Naruto yang biasanya berisik, kini sedikit lebih pendiam. Dan tak lama Naruto nyengir, membuat teman-temannya heran.

"Kenapa kau nyengir? Buat merinding," tanya Gaara dengan innocent nya.

"Hehe, nggak apa-apa, Panda," jawab Naruto masih nyengir. Gaara sedikit kesal begitu dia dipanggil Panda. "Oh ya, teman-teman. Hari ini aku nggak dodge ball ya, mau nemenin Hinata-chan, oke? Jaa." Naruto pamit dengan teman-temannya dan ia langsung berlari dengan hati yang riang.

"Anak itu sekarang lebih tegar ya," gumam Gaara pelan.

"Naruto maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Ya, padahal 2 bulan lagi Hinata pergi," jawab Gaara masih menatap Naruto yang sudah menghilang dari area sekolah.

"Sepertinya Naruto percaya akan keajaiban, makanya dia bisa seriang itu." balas Sasuke dan disambut anggukan Kiba dan Gaara.

* * *

Naruto berlari dengan cepat menyusuri jalan utama Konoha yang sedang padat-padatnya. Jalan utama Konoha ini tengah dipadati oleh adanya _marching band _dari taman kanak-kanak Konoha. Naruto sempat melihatnya sebentar tapi ia ingat kalau ia ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Hinata, jadi ia segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali berlari menuju rumah sakit yang jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi.

Ia sudah sampai di depan rumah sakit Konoha. Sebelum ia kesini, ia sempat membawa sebuket bunga tulip untuk Hinata. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajah tampannya, dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi Naruto segera masuk dan menuju kamar perawatan Hinata yang ada di lantai 2.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"Merry Christmast!" seru Hinata ketika Naruto datang. Ia tampak ceria dan cantik dengan baju natal yang ia pakai.

Naruto kaget melihat Hinata seperti ini. Ditambah lagi Hinata menyambutnya sambil berdiri, padahal setahunya Hinata masih belum kuat untuk berdiri. Dan penmpilan Hinata membuat wajah tan nya itu memerah, karena Hinata tampak sangat cantik dan manis. Sejenak ia palingkan wajahnya lalu menjawab sambutan Hinata. "Bukannya natal masih 3 hari lagi ya?" tanya Naruto heran. "Dan kenapa kamu memaksakan berdiri?"

"Anggap saja kalau natal itu hari ini, lalu besok malam tahun baru, besoknya lagi tahun baru, setsubun ni perayaan hina," jawab Hinata sambil berhitung dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah baikkan kok, suster bilang aku bisa bergerak dengan bebas sekarang," lanjutnya.

Naruto sedikit tertegun mendengar jawaban Hinata. Hinata sudah lebih bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Meski penyakit itu masih terus membayanginya, Hinata tidak terlalu memikirkannya sekarang. Bahkan ia juga sudah selalu tersenyum, meski sepahit apapun.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke tong sampah. Ternyata Hinata membuang kalender kecil yang biasanya ada diatas lemari kecilnya. "Kamu membuangnya ya?" tanya Naruto sedikit sweatdrop.

"Ehehe," jawab Hinata tertawa kecil. "Nggak boleh ya?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Naruto diam sejenak lalu tersenyum, "Nggak apa-apa kok, 'kan ini ciri khas mu, Hinata-chan," jawab Naruto lalu tersenyum.

Hinata membalas senyuman itu. Ia senang karena Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan penyakitnya ini. Hinata sangat bersyukur karena ia selalu tersenyum, jadi orang-orang disekitarnya sudah tak terlalu sedih. Lalu Hinata mengalihkan pandangan ke buket bunga yang dibawa Naruto.

Naruto sedikit mengerti. Lalu ia juga mengalihkan pandangan ke buket bunga yang ia bawa. "Ini untukmu," ucap Naruto seraya memberi buket bunga tulip itu pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum malu dan menerimanya. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata lalu mencium aroma bunga itu dan kembali tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata lalu meletakkan tasnya di sofa lalu tanpa minta izin pada Hinata, ia mencium bibir Hinata. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja kaget. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto mengambil ciuman pertamanya, suatu hal yang tak bisa Hinata duga. Naruto mencium bibir Hinata dengan lembut dan kasih sayang. Ia ingin memberikan kenyamanan pada Hinata di ciuman pertama mereka berdua. Sedangkan Hinata? Sudah pasti wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus dan tubuhnya sedikit lemas. Untung saja Naruto menyanggah tubuhnya dan tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Semenit berlalu, Hinata belum bereaksi, tapi tak lama kemudian ia membalas ciuman kekasihnya itu dengan malu-malu. Dan tak lama pula, mereka berhenti karena oksigen sudah memaksa.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Hinata-chan,"

"A-aku juga sangat menyayangimu, Na-Naruto-kun,"

Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dan mereka duduk di sofa. Dan karena sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keheningan, Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu,"

"A-apa?"

"Kalau kesehatanmu sudah sangat membaik, aku mau mengajakmu liburan di pantai selama seminggu. Aku juga akan mengajak keluargaku dan keluargamu. Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto yang sedang menawarkan liburan pada Hinata.

"Bo-boleh, kapan?" jawab Hinata dan balik bertanya.

"Kalau kamu sudah sangat sehat. Makanya jangan sakit terus ya, Hime," balas Naruto lalu mengacak rambut Hinata dan sukses membuat Hinata memberengut dengan imutnya. "Kamu lucu sekali, Hinata-chan,"

"Huh, dasar," balas Hinata masih sebal. "Kudengar kamu abis ke sekolah ya? Memang di sekolah ada apa?" tanya Hinata mengalihkan topik.

"Ada penjelasan tentang ujian nanti. Kamu tau nggak? Ero-sensei itu mengoceh panjang banget. Bayangin aja, dia mengoceh selama 3 jam. Sepertinya jiwa cerewet Okaa-chan ku menular padanya," jawab Naruto antusias. Ia sangat sebl mengingat apa yang ia lakukan disekolah. Mendengar ocehan panjang si kepala sekolah.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Kamu ini, nggak boleh begitu," Hinata mengusap pelan rambut pirang Naruto. Awalnya Naruto kaget lalu tersenyum. Ia juga menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata. Hinata yang semula kaget lalu tersenyum penuh arti pada Naruto.

* * *

Hari sudah semakin siang. Naruto izin sebentar pada Hinata untuk makan siang. Naruto keluar dari kamar perawatan Hinata dan berniat akan turun dari lantai 2 dan akan ke Yakiniku Q. Menyusul teman-temannya yang kebetulan makan disana, sekalian membicarakan tentang _surprise _ulang tahun Hinata beberapa hari lagi.

Tapi ketika ia menutup pintu dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan kamar perawatan Hinata, Hiashi datang dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Naruto sedikit tertegun melihat ayah Hinata yang tiba-tiba datang. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya, karena sepertinya Hiashi ingin membicarakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kau tentu tau, keadaan Hinata 'kan?" tanya Hiashi langsung ke poin utama. Hiashi memperhatikan gelagat Naruto seperti ketakutan padanya.

Naruto sangat kaget begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hiashi. Sepertinya Hiashi mencurigainya, mengingat Naruto setiap hari selalu menjenguk putrinya. Padahal setaunya, Naruto jarang menjenguk putrinya disaat Hinata sakit thypus beberapa bulan lalu sebelum Hinata kecelakaan. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya Hiashi sudah tau kalau Hinata dan Naruto sudah pacaran. Naruto menghela nafas, air matanya sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Sekuat apapun ia menahan air matanya karena kesedihannya, sekuat apapun ia mempertahankan pendiriannya kalau lelaki tak boleh menangis, tetap saja air mata itu jatuh membasahi pipi tan nya. Dan ini membuat Hiashi sedikit kaget.

"Be-begitulah," jawab Naruto sesenggukan, berusaha menghapus air matanya. Tapi ia tetap saja menangis. "Hinata-chan, jika dia ingin terus hidup, aku nggak akan menanyakan apa-apa. Setiap hari bertemu dan tersenyum bersama, hanya dengan itu saja aku sudah merasa tenang," lanjutnya msih sesenggukan.

Hiashi menatap pemuda itu lagi. Terlihat jelas kalau Naruto sangat menyayangi Hinata dan tak ingin kehilangan putrinya. Naruto sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata. Hiashi melihat mata biru safir itu tidak memancarkan kebohongan. Hiashi bersyukur karena adanya Naruto, Hinata lebih semangat dalam menjalani hidupnya yang singkat ini.

"Arigatou," balas Hiashi pelan, tapi Naruto bisa mendengarnya. Naruto mendongak dan melihat seulas senyum tipis di wajah Hiashi. "Kami yang berada disisinya, terus merasa khawatir padanya. Karena itu, Hinata selalu memaksakan diri untuk selalu tersenyum supaya kami tidak merasa khawatir," lanjut Hiashi masih tersenyum.

"Hi-Hiashi-sama?" tanya Naruto masih terheran-heran.

"Naruto," panggil Hiashi lagi. "Dengan kau berada disisinya, saya sangat berterima kasih." lanjutnya lalu sedikit menunduk.

Naruto masih terheran-heran. Ada apa dengan Hiashi? Kenapa sosoknya yang dingin dan angkuh itu berubah? Apa Hiashi sudah merestui hubungannya dengan Hinata? Tapi kenapa Hiashi berterima kasih padanya? Padahal Naruto merasa tak melakukan apapun.

* * *

Sudah beberapa waktu semenjak hari itu. Selama itu pula Naruto selalu menyenangkan Hinata. Selalu membuat _heiress _Hyuuga itu tersenyum dan bahagia. Rencana untuk _surprise_ ulang tahunHinata juga sudah siap dilaksanakan. Sebenarnya Naruto dan teman-temannya akan membuat sebuah pesta kecil di taman rumah sakit, dan untungnya mereka sudah mendapat izin kepada direktur rumah sakit. Jadi rencana itu tinggal direalisasikan. Selain itu Hinata juga sepertinya sudah tak memikirkan penyakitnya. Membuat Naruto, keluarga Hinata serta teman-teman mereka berdua semakin lega.

Sekarang sudah tanggal 25 Desember. Hari sudah malam, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Di alun-alun kota Konoha sudah semakin ramai karena merayakan natal bersama. Tampak pohon natal besar di tengah-tengah kota, dengan banyak aksesoris menghiasinya. Banyak dari masyarakat kota ini memadati alun-alun kota, baik bersama keluarga, teman atau orang terkasih. Ada juga _santa claus _yang sedang membagikan berbagai hadiah pada anak-anak. Salju yang turun tidak terlalu banyak, jadi alun-alun kota tidak sepi seperti malam musim dingin biasanya.

Di rumah sakit Konoha, Hinata sedang memohon-mohon pada ayahnya. Ia ingin ikut merayakan malam natal, tapi ayahnya tidak mengizinkan dengan alasan sistem kekebalan tubuh Hinata masih lemah. Tapi Hinata bersikukuh meminta izin. Ia ingin datang ke alun-alun kota karena ia sudah berjanji pada teman-temannya. Neji juga ikut meminta pada Hiashi agar Hinata diizinkan. Dan setelah beberapa lama kemudian, Hinata dan Neji diizinkan keluar dan harus memakai baju hangat berlapis serta syal agar Hinata tidak merasa kedinginan.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah di alun-alun kota. Neji mengantar Hinata untuk menemui teman-teman mereka. Lalu tak lama mereka melihat rombongan Konoha Senior School sedang duduk santai di taman. Tampak Sasuke-Sakura, Shikamaru-Temari, Sai-Ino, Gaara-Matsuri, Kiba, Chouji, Lee, Shino dan Tenten. Neji menemui anak-anak laki-laki itu sedangkan Hinata menemui anak-anak perempuan.

"Hai, Hinata-chan. Kamu udah sehat?" tanya Sakura mendekati Hinata, mengajaknya duduk bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Be-begitulah. Sebenarnya tou-san masih nggak izinin, tapi untuk hari ini beliau izinin aku," jawab Hinata tersenyum. Ia memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia sadar kalau ia tak menemukan sosok Naruto. "Ano, Na-Naruto-kun mana?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Ehem, jadi Hinata-chan sudah jadian ya dengan Naruto?" sindir Ino dan sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

"Kau ketinggalan berita nih, pig," ejek Sakura pada sahabatnya ini. Ino tak menggubris ejekan Sakura dan beralih memandang Hinata dengan penasaran.

"I-iya, su-sudah 10 hari i-ini," jawab Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Ino terus-terusan menghantam Hinata dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sakura yang melihat kadar malu Hinata sudah diatas maksimal pun membela sahabatnya. Terjadilah duel klasik antara Ino dan Sakura. Hinata berusaha melerai dan ia juga sambil mencari-cari dimana kekasih hatinya itu. Pandangan jatuh pada sosok _santa claus _yang sedang membagikan beberapa hadiah pada anak-anak. Wajah sang _santa claus _tidak asing baginya. Dan tak lama sosok berjenggot itu datang menghampiri Hinata dan teman-temannya.

"Hohoho, gadis manis, mau membagikan hadiah pada anak-anak bersamaku?" ajak _santa claus _pada Hinata.

Hinata kaget dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia menatap teman-temannya dan beberapa gadis beserta pemuda itu memintanya menerima ajakan sang pembawa kebahagiaan. Hinata dengan ragu-ragu menerima ajakan _santa claus _itu dan berjalan bersamanya.

Hinata ikut membagikan kado-kado pada anak-anak yang lewat. Ia terlihat sangat senang melihat ekspresi para anak yang menerima hadiah. Hinata menoleh sosok itu dan senyum itu sangatlah tidak asing baginya. Dengan ragu Hinata mulai bertanya.

"A-ano, ngomong-ngomong ka-kamu siapa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Hohoho, masa kamu nggak kenal sih," jawab sosok itu masih tertawa khas sang pembawa kebahagiaan. Tapi Hinata masih tak mengenalinya. Jadi sosok itu melepas jenggot beserta topi merahnya. Barulah Hinata mengenali sosok itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata kaget. "Ke-kenapa kamu jadi santa?" tanya Hinata heran karena kekasihnya lah yang menjadi sosok pembawa kebahagiaan.

"Hehe, nggak apa-apa sih," jawab Naruto lalu nyengir. "Hinata-chan, bantu aku membagikan hadiah ini yuk," ajak Naruto lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menarik Hinata ke alun-alun.

Naruto dan Hinata membagikan beberapa kado pada anak-anak yang mendatangi mereka. Tampak Hinata sangat menyukai ini. Ia jadi melupakan penyakitnya dan ikut terbawa suasana yang ceria ini. Naruto bersyukur, setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan malam natal bersama Hinata, gadis yang amat disayanginya. Ia menoleh pada Neji dan mengacungkan jempol pada pemuda Hyuuga itu. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Tak terasa kado yang mereka bagikan sudah habis. Naruto dan Hinata berniat ingin kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul, tapi tiba-tiba ada anak kecil yang mendatangi mereka.

"Paman, Nee-chan, aku mau hadiah," ucap anak itu pada Naruto dan Hinata.

"Gomen, tapi hadiahnya sudah habis," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Anak itu terlihat sedih. Naruto dan Hinata jadi tak tega dan mereka saling berpandangan sebentar.

"Hoho, bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya, paman akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu adik kecil?" tawar Naruto dengan tertawaan khas santa. Ia berjongkok memandangi anak kecil itu.

"Mau, mau. Nee-chan ini juga ikut nyanyi ya," jawab anak kecil itu antusias. Hinata dengan cepat menggeleng.

"Ayolah, Hinata-chan. Sekali-sekali nggak apa kok," pinta Naruto. Hinata jadi tak tega dan akhirnya setuju.

Naruto dan Hinata menyanyikan lagu selamat natal pada anak kecil itu. Tampak beberapa anak yang lain ikut mengerubungi mereka dan bernyanyi bersama. Hinata sangat senang, tak salah ia menerima tawaran Naruto. Setelah mereka menyanyi, anak-anak itu ingin berfoto dengan santa dan Hinata. Setelah selesai, anak-anak itu langsung pergi karena acara puncak malam natal akan segera dimulai.

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana kalau kita ikut kesana?" ajak Naruto menunjuk alun-alun yang sudah ramai.

"Baiklah," jawab Hinata setuju. Ia dan Naruto pergi ke alun-alun dengan saling bergandengan tangan.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah sampai di alun-alun. Tampak ada teman-temannya disana, Sakura dan Sasuke, Neji dan Tenten, Ino dan Sai, Shikamaru dan Temari, Gaara dan Matsuri serta Kiba, Chouji dan Lee. Mereka bergabung bersama dan menyanyikan lagu natal yang penuh sukacita. Mereka sangat menikmati ini. Tampak berbagai pasangan yang disana saling menyanyi dan bergandengan tangan. Naruto-Hinata, Sasuke-Sakura, Sai-Ino, Neji-Tenten, Shikamaru-Temari, Gaara-Matsuri serta Kiba, Chouji dan Lee juga tidak ketinggalan. Mereka bernyanyi saling bergandengan tangan. Menyanyikan lagu natal diiringi dengan musik yang penuh kebahagiaan. Tak lama setelah selesai menyanyi kembang api mulai bermunculan di langit Konoha City. Mereka makin menikmati malam ini. Selain dengan pasangan, menikmati malam natal bersama teman juga tak kalah menyenangkan.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun, sudah mengajakku kesini," ucap Hinata sangat senang. Hinata beserta yang lainnya mulai membubarkan diri dari alun-alun.

"Douitta, Hinata-chan. Aku senang kalau kamu menikmatinya," balas Naruto tersenyum. Hinata ikut tersenyum tapi kemudian kepalanya terasa pusing. Sangat pusing. Tapi Hinata menutupinya dan kembali berjalan bersama teman-temannya.

Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Hinata makin merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Penglihatannya mulai kabur. Bibirnya membiru dan wajahnya pucat. Naruto beserta yang lainnya menyadari hal ini.

"Hi-Hinata-chan? Ka-kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto lalu memapah Hinata.

"A-aku nggak apa-apa kok, Na-Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata mencoba tersenyum. Tapi rasa sakit serta dingin itu makin menusuk tubuhnya.

"Hinata-sama," Neji mulai khawatir. Ia takut penyakit Hinata kambuh lagi. Teman-temannya juga ikut berhenti dan memastikan agar Hinata baik-baik saja.

"A-aku baik-baik sa-"

BRUK

"Hinata-chan!" seru Naruto kaget melihat Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan. Teman-temannya jadi panik. Naruto menggendong Hinata ke belakang sementara Neji segera mengambil mobilnya.

"Hinata-chan, bertahanlah," pinta Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari dan Matsuri. Tapi Hinata masih belum sadar.

"Bertahanlah, Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto sangat khawatir. Mereka pun menaiki mobil setelah mobil Neji datang dan langsung berangkat ke rumah sakit Konoha.

.

.

_To be continued..._.

.

* * *

a/n: hai, maaf baru apdet ^^

chaki langsung aja ya. kemungkinan untuk chapter terakhir fic ini besok baru apdet. soalnya chaki baru dapet modemnya dan kemarin sempet ngetik tapi eror :v

jadi chaki harap keseluruhan dari fic khusus NHTD ini masih bisa dikumpul besok ya. untuk fic **Kisah Kita **chaki masih buat dulu, hehe ^^

yaudah deh, itu aja yang chaki bisa sampain. review ya biar chaki bisa membuat akhir chapternya dengan semangat. maaf ya kalau fic ini alurnya dipercepat hehe ^^

Regards

**Chaki no Utau, Out~**


End file.
